This invention relates generally to penetrators, and, more particularly, to a penetrator which includes therein an explosive warhead section and which is capable of a controlled depth of burial within the earth.
Munitions serve various functions during the defense or attack of a territory. One such munition is of the type which is utilized to defeat an earth-covered target. In such an application it is desirable to have a warhead penetrate the earth located around the target to a prescribed controllable depth before initiation of the explosive charge in the warhead.
Other uses for such a munition include the land mine application in which the explosive charge itself is to be hidden from the view of advancing enemy troops. This type of munition is placed, preferably, beneath the surface of the earth prior to enemy troop advancement and inflicts damage upon either personnel or equipment at a preselected time or upon activation thereof by the personnel or equipment. In some instances it is extremely difficult to place this munition underground since the hazards involved in reaching the desired destination for implanting of the munition beneath the surface of the earth are greater than those that may be encountered by direct confrontation with the enemy.
Heretofore the large problem involved was how to consistently bring a surface crating or land mine-type munition to rest at a proper depth of burial under a concrete surface or the like or in areas where the effectiveness of land mine-type munitions are essential.